With the advent of downsized and high frequency electronic devices in recent years, downsizing and a high frequency are also required of electronic components, i.e. capacitors, which constitute electronic devices. As a capacitor suitable for downsizing, there is a solid electrolytic capacitor in which a dielectric film is formed on an anode body made of a valve metal, and a conductive polymer-containing solid electrolyte layer is formed on the dielectric film.
The solid electrolytic capacitor as described above, however, is likely to generate leakage current (LC) while enabling downsizing.
In order to reduce generation of leakage current, PTL 1 proposes to add a silane coupling agent into a solid electrolyte layer.